Species List
There is a large variety of various races scattered all throughout the universe, each of these races have varying traits, abilities, and appearances, the likes of which will be discussed on this page. Known Species Listed here are each of the known Species in Ereijan, along with a brief summary of their traits. Humans A race residing in the Overworld, humans are one of the most commonly encountered races in the universe. Their bodies are very weak and frail, but their strength lies in their mind. Humans are resourceful, tenacious, and very determined. Although their species has little to no natural means of staying alive in the wild, they have managed to utilize other forces of nature to aid their survival in multiple ways. They have built cities, were among the first to develop advanced technology of any variety, and have mastered the ways of magic and sorcery. Endermen The Endermen are a race of tall, thin, humanoids with a dark complexion and glowing eyes, mostly residing in the End. Their main power is within their teleportation ability, which allows them to travel to other worlds, or even other dimensions entirely. Some Endermen have migrated to the Overworld, among other dimensions, and taken up permanent residence in these places, Causing some Endermen to grow shorter, with bulkier muscles along with some evolutionary traits appearing to aid life in new places. The Endermen are a very secretive and seclusive species, originally created by the Spirits who previously ruled over the End Dimension. Knights The Knights, or K.N.I.G.H.T's are a mechanical species of sentient golems discovered deep below the Overworld by the Dwarves. Originally created by the Immortals, these Knights were intended to be servants of the Immortals, but once it was discovered that the Knights had free will of their own, the Immortals banished them deep underground, where they remained for over 12,000 years, completely undisturbed until the Dwarves dug into their home. Knights are extremely versatile in wielding Essence, being able to awaken their full potential upon creation, however, due to the fact that their sentience is gained through magic, they cannot normally use magic at all, otherwise they risk destroying themselves. Most knights grow bonds with other living things quickly, and will often go into fits of rage during times of extreme stress. Immortals The Immortals descend from a tribe of humans that existed eons ago, just after the worlds creation. These particular humans gained super-natural powers, and with these powers, they became Immortal, and unable to die. The last remaining descendants of these Immortal Humans are known as the Koshpaks, a massive clan of people dedicated to universal conquest. The Koshpaks are responsible for the creation of the Knights, along with the development of many powerful forms of magic, and technology. How or why this particular tribe was gifted their powers is unknown. Sentient Animals Occasionally, the animals roaming the world will be struck by a natural phenomenon which enables them to think, and act on a level otherwise impossible for their species. These tribes of animals are very rare, and often times will be nomadic in nature, making them hard to track. These tribes have displayed abilities to advance their own technology, master Magic, and Essence, and some members of these tribes even integrate themselves into human society. These tribes of sentient animals are also aware of things that most other species are unable to see, and will often times react in ways that most other species would deem senseless. However, often times their abnormal behavior oddly works out in the long run. Some speculate that the Immortal Humans had been affected by the same phenomenon that these animals have been, and that they are all linked somehow. Undead The Undead are a forsaken people, most of them don't have free will or remember much about their previous lives, but those who do often end up leading the confused masses. Undead are most commonly lead by Necromancers, Spirits, Immortals, or other Undead. The Undead are masters of dark magic, often times causing destruction wherever they go. And, as a result, most other species ridicule the undead. Their hostility towards living creatures doesn't help their reputation either. However, some undead are able to re-integrate themselves into society, and live happy/productive undeaths for many years after, until they inevitably die again. Half-Spirits Half-Spirits are the end result of a full-blooded Spirit scattering pieces of themselves across multiple worlds, when a piece of a full Spirit re-forms into a new body, it is known as a Half-Spirit. Often times, Half-Spirits will retain some traits of the original but will also be vastly different from their original self as well. So far, the only Spirits known to have split themselves apart are Perramos, the ruler of the Overworld, and Hedenlator, the ruler of the Nether. Their alternate selves seem to have memories of their originals, as most, if not all Perramos Half-Spirits refer to Hedenlator Half-Spirits are their "brother" and vice versa, though often times Half-Spirits are not biologically related at all, and will be born through various methods on whichever world they form on. Half-Spirits are known to have their own means of communicating to one another, often times, Half-Spirits left in complete isolation will learn of the actions, or reputations of their alternate selves. All Half-Spirits that were once part of the same body are linked somehow, and are often aware of each other's actions even without being in direct contact with each other. Spirits Spirits are one of the oldest, and most powerful races to exist in the universe. Their existence pre-dates the worlds creation, and their origin is shrouded in mystery. All that is currently known about the Spirits past is that they hail from another universe very similar to ours. Spirits are known to possess incredibly powerful Essence, being able to control the forces of nature itself, along with the stronger Spirits being able to destroy entire planets if they desire. A Spirit's Essence is so powerful that if they are destroyed, their Essence will persist after their death and eventually it will allow them to be reincarnated in a new body. The new form will retain all of the memories of the previous one, along with most of the same powers, though outward appearance and personality normally change rapidly. Perramos once stated that "The immense stress of being brought back from the dead so suddenly often weighs on our minds." and went on to say that originally, he was extremely prideful in his own abilities. This pride has been seen in some of his alternate Half-Spirits as well. Spirits are often mistaken for the paranormal, supernatural, or otherworldly forces that we normally cannot see, hence their title as the "Spirits" this is in fact, a misconception created by early humans due to the Spirits overwhelming displays of power. Spirits are in fact an unnamed biological species, presumably with extremely advanced technology, having mastered multiverse travel among many other things. Spirits also have a variety of biological advantages over all other species. They are immune to all known illnesses, are biologically Immortal, can regenerate lost limbs, organs, or other body parts, and are able to survive any environment, even the vacuum of outer-space. =